


Seize Control

by redluna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: There's more than one way to distract a templar. Or to make a point, perhaps.





	Seize Control

This was an utterly  _horrible_  idea.

The Knight-Commander already disliked allowing even the occasional outsider to wander through the Gallows. Even the coin it left to flow into the Circle’s coffers didn’t seem a good enough excuse to her. Although, given how vocal their most common visitor tended to be against them  _all_ , perhaps it was at least partly understandable.

That Cullen had, at that very moment, said man down between his legs made a good deal  _less_  sense.

“Now, now, knight-captain.” Even the honorific---for all it’s deferential intent---rolled out fifthly from Hawke’s mouth. Though, with his tongue skating along the underside of Cullen’s cock barely a second after, maybe that shouldn’t be such a surprise. “Bit rude not to give your partner your full attention.”

Cullen sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his eyes slid shut. “Perhaps it speaks more to your lack of skill.” Any efforts to track the path of the night watch was utterly wrecked when Hawke swallowed down around him with a  _hum_.

He had to shove a gloved hand into his mouth to suppress a whine, glowering down when Hawke chuckled. The man smothered the sound into Cullen’s thigh; a move that was jarring in its near sweetness.

Of all the things that Cullen had come to expect from Hawke  _that_  reminded a far of expectation (or, closer to the truth, hope).

“Well, if that’s the case,” Hawke said, “maybe you should be running the show.” He managed a slow, disbelieving shake of his head when Cullen only blinked at him. Any sharp retort on Cullen’s part was cut short, however, when Hawke plucked up his hand, dropping it atop his head.

It took Hawke swallowing down not long after for Cullen to piece it together with a bit more haste. At least Hawke wasn’t in any place to mock. If anything he seemed entirely in his element, no matter how harshly Cullen tugged at his hair.

But there was at least one moment when he had to stumble out an apology, even with Hawke actually whining as he forced his hips to a stop. “T---That wasn’t... I shouldn’t have...”

Hawke’s eyes were half lidded when he drew back, voice worked harsh in a way that made Cullen shudder all at once at the memory of  _why_.

(He had barely even been sure that you could work down that deep, no matter what talk made rounds in the barracks.)

“Maker save me from damn too good templars.”

As most things with Hawke, it was hard to tell whether that was meant to be a compliment or not. Even harder with Hawke’s tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, hand making a slick, impossibly dirty sound as he worked along the rest of Cullen’s length.

Cullen jerked on his grip on Hawke’s hair to warn him, yet the man only tipped his mouth open and...well...that was that, wasn’t it?

He was blinking black spots from his vision when he came back down, all but shaking apart in his armor. None of which was helped by the sight of Hawke chasing what bits of cum had dribbled free with a finger, grinning damn near  _savagely_ at being caught.

Speaking of which...

“Knight-Captain?”

There was barely enough time for Hawke to duck out from under his robes, slipping into one of the shadows afford by a nearby pillar. It shouldn’t have been as good cover as it was, except the other templar---Bridgette, newly pressed into a full knight role---didn’t have eyes only for Cullen.

It was just enough to get Cullen to stop smoothing down the front of his robes, praying against all hope that the night covered up any hint of a blush. “Can I help you, Knight?” he asked.

“No.” Bridgette took a glance around before clearing her throat. It was a bit of a surprise to find a dusting of pink around the tips of her ears when she ducked her head. “I’ll just...um...carry on.”

“Must have thought you took pleasure into your own hands.” Hawke danced away from the swat of Cullen’s hands, although he was all too ready to be dragged into a kiss to swallow up his laughter.

(Would that could be the only reason.)

“I need to return to work,” Cullen murmured.

“Ah, of course.” There was something curious in the way that Hawke’s face shuttered off, even as he winked. “Can’t let any stray mages sneak out...or  _in_  perhaps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I have _no_ excuse outside of realizing a perfect setup when re-playing DA2 and, well, more practice in proper smut scenes? This is probably about as much of a mess as Hawke.
> 
> https://lewdbioware.tumblr.com/post/164854870100
> 
> (Wrote this with a original Hawke in mind, but left it neutral enough to be considered any just about.)


End file.
